1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fabrication technologies and, more particularly, to a positioning device used in fabrication of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
During fabrication of a liquid crystal display panel, two glass sheets are attached together. The process is implemented in a vacuum to prevent air bubbles from forming between the sheets.
A typical vacuum laminator includes a first grasping member, a second grasping member, and an alignment assembly. The alignment assembly can move parallel to an X-axis, and a Y-axis, and can be rotated in an angle θ defined by the X-axis relative to the Y-axis. In the laminating process, the first grasping member grasps a first glass sheet. The second grasping member grasps a second glass sheet. The second grasping member is aligned with the first grasping member via the alignment assembly. The second grasping member moves parallel to the Z-axis towards the first grasping member until the second glass sheet is attached to the first glass sheet.
However, during subsequent processes, the alignment assembly continually operates to ensure the exact position of the second glass sheet parallel to the X-axis and the Y-axis. This complicates the control system and operations of the vacuum laminator.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.